In recent years, a great deal of experimental and clinical investigation has been centered on methods to improve the metabolic and clinical efficacy of specialized nutritional support. One important area of research has focused on the effects of anabolic growth factors (including growth hormone and IGF-1) and anabolic steroids (including testosterone and oxandrolone) as agents to improve lean body mass, muscle function, wound healing and other important clinical endpoints. There is a current need for information exchange to summarize recent clinical trials, prior experience, and relevant animal studies on the use anabolic agents in nutritional support. This information will be important for the scientific community, as a number of trials using these agents are ongoing and others are being designed or in early stages of initiation. Further, several anabolic agents are now approved by the FDA; thus such a conference will be important for clinicians whom deal with malnourished and catabolic patients. The proposed meeting will select 100 scientists and clinicians from a pool submitting abstracts. We intend to invite leaders in growth factor and anabolic steroid research and in nutrition support and nutrition supplementation. In addition, we will invite 11 young investigators, selected by senior investigators who believe that they have interest and outstanding potential in the field of anabolic hormones. The speakers will be asked to present thought provoking new research, and refrain from general overviews. We intend to encourage active discussion between participants about the concepts discussed and needs for additional research. We will invite a selection of the participants to present a poster presentation. Each young investigator will be invited to do so. Our program includes: 1) research from basic science and clinically- relevant animal models on nutrient-growth factor mechanisms and interactions; 2) results and current status of clinical investigations on the role of human growth hormone, IGF-I, and anabolic steroids in catabolic states such as burns, trauma, critical illness, AIDS, and in the elderly; 3) clinical research on the role of oral growth hormone secretagogues; and 4) perspectives on safety and regulatory issues in anabolic hormone use and investigation from the FDA.